


Heart-Shaped Sunglasses

by guide_to_the_galaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, in which donnie and april love each other the way canon could have made it, just some ficlets of apriltello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guide_to_the_galaxy/pseuds/guide_to_the_galaxy
Summary: Donnie loves April, and April loves Donnie. It should be simple. But because it's love and because, of course, it's them, everything is so much more wonderfully complex.





	1. the unfathomable

**Author's Note:**

> I had all these drabbles sitting around and thought what the heck, and decided to transfer them here! feel free to request more of these at guide-to-the-galaxy.tumblr.com!

In a distant galaxy, far from the Earth and their trouble, April kisses Donnie.

And it’s sloppy and their stupid breathers get in the way, but somehow, like everything in their universe, they fit.

Donnie never imagined falling deeper in love with April O'Neil. Because he was already in the fathoms of it, his heart _overfull_  with it- from the moment she took his hand. But like most things, the impossible is just another possibility waiting for them to discover; so he fallsmiles deeper, the minute they kiss.

And as the stars go out, and the black hole stretches its way across the galaxy, eating away at planets, in the last moment he breathes- breathes in her scent, her tears, her love- Donnie kisses back  _harder._

 


	2. almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie almost dies. Almost. And he's just where April knew he'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because how many times have these boys nearly died? And why don't the writers realize that they have emotions? And that dying and almost dying leaves you tired and very much a mess? 
> 
> Takes place after The Moons of Thalos 3

If going below absolute zero was a thing, the Moon of Thalos probably was what it felt like, and after being dropped on said moon, nearly being froze to death by an ice breathing alien beast in the process, to retrieve the missing piece of a machine that could wipe out planets in a second, Donnie actually _wants to sleep_ \- for _weeks_ at best.

But he can’t really do that here, up in space and galaxies away from the warmth of sewers that the summer brought (would it be august on earth?) because they had things to do and planets to liberate and pieces of a weapon of mass destruction to find.

It’s fine. Nearly freezing to death was _fine_ and not talking about almost dying was also fine because every shitty thing that happened to them had no choice _but_ to be swept in the darkest places that no one touched until the air got a little _too_ thin to breathe in. And it’s not even a _big deal-_ Donnie’s had broken bones and concussions and he’s pretty sure he stopped breathing once; he’d just add this to the list.

But no one asked if he was alright, if maybe he was a bit shook up about it (why should he be? it happens all the time, right? that’s a part of war, right?).

So he pulls the extra blankets Fugitoid had and found his designated room, curled up and watched the planets they passed in their journey to a new deadly one, and the cluster of stars and rocks, and tries to not think about dying.

Almost dying.

He’d think after almost four years of this, it would get easier.

Donnie thinks about Splinter, face screwing up tight. And he’s afraid more than anything.

But in the reflection of the window is April, with mugs and poptarts and soup. Donnie almost asks her to go, but then again the soup smells good and he’s actually _starving_ and the smile April wears is pretty inviting, too.

For the most part it’s quiet, and they eat on Donnie’s bed. The minutes go by, and so do the astroids that fly by their ship; they switch positions, gradually easing into something comfortable, under the blankets, only small talk between them till he falls asleep to the sound of little broken parts of meteors hitting the side of the ship- and April’s soft breathing.

.

.

April listens to Donnie sleep, and in the silence she sighs, letting her head rest against the wall, eyes closing softly. She thinks about home of all things, and if they’ll ever win. It sounds so stupid: the idea of winning and losing, like a game and not the lives of billions of people.

On their shoulders.

When she tries to feel what Donnie’s thinking, her chest contracts, tightening so much it brings tears to her eyes, and April gasps for a breath as something icy shoots up her legs.

Under the blanket are Donnie’s feet, tangled with hers. Snorting, she looks over at his face, twisted and scrunched up in sleep. He looks scared- April _feels_ that more than anything.

She reaches over, her hand hovering just above his face, and with something set in her heart, April traces the lines in Donnie’s forehead, (from sleepless nights and bottled up anxiety and grief and _anger_ ) her lips parting in the quietest kind of wonder.

She wonders if she could force them away.

And Donnie relaxes with her touch that skims his face so lightly, mouth falling open. So April thumbs his temples and wills those creases away- until his brows rut and he swallows hard, opening bleary eyes that stare into hers.

“You’re hands…” he almost smiles, nose wrinkling, “…they’re really, really _cold_.”

April scoffs, pushing up from him, “Nuh-uh. And besides, you totally burrowed your freaking feet into my legs so consider this your payback.”

And then Donnie gives her a stupid (irresistible) lopsided grin and _kicks her_ (more like nudges but _still_ ) with his massive, deathly cold feet.

“Oh my _god_ , Donnie,” April tries not to scream, “Quit touching me! Your feet are cold- _stop!_ ”

At that point war is officially declared and Donnie kinda forgets about almost dying on a frozen wasteland which isn’t fine but it sorta is- with the way April’s laughing, pink and white poptart crumbs falling from her lips and onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's another one folks!


	3. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which April manages to steal Donnie's heart, breath and focus simultaneously- just like it was the very first time, all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a short 100 word prompt that I think may or may not have went a little bit above 100 words??

Donnie thinks he’s in love when he holds April O’Neil in his arms.

Donnie knows he is in love when she decapitates the head of a robot. He loves her strength and her passion like he loves her kindness and the beauty of April O’Neil. 

He feels like his world is turned upside, but, no, that’s not it.

April’s just flipped him against the mats of the dojo. And she’s got that grin with a red face and sweat running down her forehead. She’s beautiful.

And he loves April O’Neil. Over and over and over again.

“Hiya, Donnie,” she says breathlessly wonderful, her eyes shining brilliantly down at him and he could get lost in them, lose himself in counting her freckles and studying her skin and her breath and hair that falls onto him with her laughs.

“H-hey.” and he smiles back, in some kind of bewildered amazement, up at her, breathing heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donnie always, endlessly being impressed and awe-struck by april will forever be my favorite thing about them not gonna lie

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to escape tragedy...but there will be more little drabbles to come and feel free to send requests!


End file.
